tarrrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin Snow
Martin Snow is a secondary character In the Totally Awesome Random Robot RPG. To date he has had no part in any other side stories. Personal History Early Life/SJ42 Incident Born to an artist of local renown and a botanist on the Martian Colony SJ42, Martin lived an uneventful life along side his elder brother Hendor Snow . It was here at the age of 14 that Martin met his first crush, Hellen Garnet, an older woman who's parents ran a local pub. Hellen however only had Eyes for Hendor who was much closer to her own age and saw Martin more as a younger brother. By the time Martin had amassed the courage to admit his own infatuation, Hendor had proposed and the two were set to wed. Though Martin was initially jealous of his elder brother he soon came to accept the facts and warmed up to the Idea of having Hellen as an elder sister. It was during this time that Hellen taught Martin how to cook quickly discovering the boy had a particular knack in the kitchen. Yet with tensions mounting between the Federation and the Fandom his home found itself right between two super powers rubbing against one another. Federation ships often docked at SJ42 and solders were eager for leave after the long cruise. It was one such group of Solders who entered the bar that fateful night. The men hit the alcohol quick and hard and became vocally abusive of the Fandom government and more importantly the "gutter trash" that couldn't even see the Earth from their "stinkin' pit". Things only grew rougher from there as the regulars, including Martin, began to argue back. An empty bottle was thrown and. despite missing. prompted one of the men to draw his service pistol. He aimed it at Martin thinking the "brat" had been the one to throw the bottle. Hellen rushed to cover her younger brother to be and the Man surrounded by enemies and spooked by the arrival of local police arriving fired and all hell broke loose. Hellen was shot in the chest and the sleeping beasts of rage, prodded already by stupid and spiteful words, woke in the patrons. The man and two of his comrades were lynched as a riot of anti-federation sentiment swept through the colony. Martin Struggled in the Chaos to get Hellen to a hospital but she ultimately never had a chance. This incident was ultimately a footnote of the times a result of the direction political winds had been blowing for some time now but to the people of SJ42 and the Snow brothers this loss and this night left indelible marks . SJ42 Aftermath/Enlistment The SJ42 Incident nearly tore the Snow siblings apart as Hendor initially blamed his younger brother for the loss of Hellen. Ultimately this was but an excuse to avoid feelings of guilt for not having been there that night and did not carry on past the Hellen's Funeral. At the same time Hendor apologized, however, he had an announcement, he would be joining the war effort now shifting into full swing. Hemdor like many young men and women was ready to join the fight, tired of the Federation's arrogance and mistreatment and looking for a dose of revenge. Hendor suggested his brother join up as well but Martin, having faced a gun that horrific night, was not ready to face being shot at on a daily basis. Martin quite simply lacked the nerve to join up even though a small part of him wanted to make the federation pay for it's transgressions. Nonetheless the Brothers parted on good terms despite the things that had come between them. It would be almost another six months before a new tragedy struck. The DC rebellion had erupted right around Hendor and his squad, and all but the one of the members, XO Killian Icer, were listed as KIA. Martin couldn't comprehend why the DC had betrayed the Fandom much less why they had stolen his Brother from him. Nearly everything had been taken from him by people who had taken refuge on Earth and the shear injustice of it all seemed to openly mock him. Finally, filled with righteous fury enough to forget his fear, and against his parent's objections, Martin enlisted in the Fandom Military. Icer Team Dark Star Knights To the DC Trails and Failures Paradise Denied Personality Write the second section of your page here.